Too Young
by sg
Summary: Something drastic happens to Serena: her parents die in an accident. Now she has nowhere to live. But that creep from arcade offers her a home, the guy she considered heartless...Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Please review!!! I don't know if I should continue this or not.... I still have other fics readers are waiting for to be finished.  
Serena had gotten home from school, late as usual. Of course, hanging out in the arcade was all she did after school. Usually it took her an hour, but this time, it was two. Two hours late! Her mom was going to kill her! Serena had tons of homework to do, since it was nearing the end of the school year and she'd be leaving Junior High forever, and entering the world of 'grown-up teenagers.' She had long waited for that day, of the day she'd say goodbye to her 8'th grade friends, and those who were staying in for another year; the day when she'd say goodbye to the large brown building; the day she'd forget about schoolwork and homework and just pig out and hang out with friends during the summer vacation.  
  
Closing the door silently behind her, Serena tip-toed up the stairs and to her room. She was sure her parents didn't notice her, for she was just too quiet to be heard. Closing the door that would save her life, Serena sighed, relieved her parents didn't even hear a sound. In fact, she didn't even hear a sound.  
  
Throwing her old fashioned back pack, Serena stumbled to her bed. Grabbing the tv-remote, she clicked a red button and settled herself in front of the blaring box, watching the moving pictures. She had come a whole hour late, sadly missing an episode of "Compelled". It wasn't quite a series, containing three two and a half length episodes. Grabbing a pack of Cheetos from under her bed (where she secretly hid them the other night so she wouldn't have to go through another begging session with her mom) and slid her arm in the bag, returning it with a handfull of yellow chips. Stuffing one at a time into her mouth, Serena clicked on the remote, trying to find a normal tv channel with a normal show.  
  
Finally, she had found a tv show, called "Lying Isn't Any Good" and, crossing her legs and eating the last few chips, Serena watched the screen.  
  
"Awefull!" Serena giggled in front of the screen. "That woman is nuts!" The black haired woman pulled the man's hair back in order to get him off of her. Luckily, it was rated PG-13 because Serena was not allowed to watch R rated movies. Serena never did, except when there were very interesting- sounding movies in the theatres all her friends went to. Well, Serena thought, at least when I'm in High School I won't have to worry about high- rated movies. I'll even watch NC-17, if I ever find one.  
  
The movie went on for about an hour. Finally getting annoyed, Serena got up and opened her bedroom door. She hadn't heard a sound from downstairs or upstairs the whole time! Probably because of her blaring tv? Whatever it was, Serena ran down the stairs just as a phone rang. Flying into the kitchen, Serena picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said, expecting to hear her mother's voice on the other line, making an excuse of why she wasn't home.  
  
"Kamingston residence?" asked a male voice instead.  
  
"Y-yes." Serena got a bit worried. Who was that?  
  
"Who is this?" I should ask you that question! Serena thought. But kept it to herself.  
  
"Uh, Serena Kamingston." she replied instead.  
  
There was silence for a second or two. Serena started getting a bit more worried. "Are you Jenny's and David's duaghter, Miss?"  
  
"Uh, yes. Something wrong?" Serena asked, determined to find out what it was quickly so she could get back to her show. She figured her parents were probably shopping for her little sister, Ann, again. She always was getting things she wanted! She was only nine and look at her room: all messy, you can't even see the floor, her parents packed her with the stuff she wished.  
  
"Yes." Now Serena's worried expression came stumbling back, carrying a confused one along.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Miss Serena Kamingston, your parents had an accident. . . " the male voice replied, his voice just a bit above a whisper. Serena froze. Were they okay?!  
  
"Are they alright?!" she whispered back, nothing but fear and horror in her voice and features.  
  
"Actually . . . Serena . . . they're gone."  
  
Everything went black. Dropping the receiever from her hand, more like it slipped on its own, she laightly fell to the kitchen floor, caught in gazillions of thoughts and doubts. And horror. Please tell me they're lying! moaned Serena's mind second after second. The next time the blackness faded, Serena found herself in horrible pain. Her head throbbed. Her hand and ankle throbbed. She must've fallen hard on the floor hurting herself. Now Serena was peacefully, ehem hurtingly, lying on a little bed, covered with white sheets, some on top of her, serving like a blanket. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
There was a woman looking down at her, with short black hair, blue eyes and a smile plastered to her lips. "You better take a longer nap, Miss." she whispered over Serena's head. She turned, getting a better view of the person.  
  
"Who . . . are you?" she whispered, feeling some pain grow in her head, hitting her hard here and there.  
  
"Amy Anderson. You may call me Miss Anderson." replied the woman. She had a light voice as a feather, so soothing so peaceful, so soft . . .  
  
"A-are my parents alright?" Serena said, remembering the conversation on the phone but not the last sentence that had come out of the man's mouth. Amy's features suddenly changed. Her chest rose as she took a deep breath. "What . . . happened . . . to them?"  
  
"You better lie down, Miss." Amy Anderson gently lay Serena's head back on the soft pillow. "Meet Darien Shields, now. He's . . . he's going to . . . "  
  
A tall man walked over to Amy. Serena was still somewhat dizzy. She turned her head cautiosly. The man in front of her was tall, mascular, with black hair and a gorgeous face. Weary, Serena closed her eyes. She heard knees bend and warmth against her cheeck. Darien placed his hand on her cheek, no expression on his face at all. Looking up at the doctor, he asked her in a deep voice.  
  
"Is she alright?" he spoke. Wait a second . . . she recongnized that voice! Was it really . . . the creep she was always bumping into at the arcade?!  
  
Serena's head hurt like heck; she couldn't look up. Neither could she get away from his warm hand. She saw Ms, Anderson standing behind, with a worried look on her face. She was worried whether Serena was okay. She's seen Serena's face when she winced in pain. So Serena didn't try it anymore. She did not want to worry the doctor.  
  
"W-what is he going to. . ?" Serena managed to whisper. "A-and w-what happened?"  
  
"Well, as far as I know," Ms Anderson said thoughtfully, "is that you fainted when you found out about your parents -- really, I'm so sorry -- and probably hit something hard. You better lie down. But here's the good news: your sister is still alive." Amy smiled warmly. Serena's heart skipped a beat. Really?! That was great! That had to be a miracle! Her sister, Ann, was young and Serena beleived, even though she sometimes was rough on her, that Ann should live a long and happy life.  
  
Serena slowly closed her eyes as Darien's hand lifted. "When am I gonna recover?" she whispered, with closed eyes. The burned so much! She probably had high temperature; hitting her head so hard and almost breaking an ankle!  
  
"Well . . . yo-you will be able to go home tonight, but you can't actually go home. The house is full of policemen right now, and you're not going to be able to live there any longer; not until you're old enough, eighteen at least." Amy explained.  
  
"When's my s-siter gonna recover?" Serena asked wearily. She was still as sad as she possibly could be about her parents death. That moment seemed so unreal to her, it was as if it was all a nightmare. She was still a but dizzy and felt like spilling out all those tears after keeping them there, seizing them from flowing down her cheecks before.  
  
"Actually, if she does recover in at least two weeks -- that's out theory right now -- she's going to have to stay at the hospital for about a month or two." Ms Anderson paused. "She has a very serious head injury and a broken arm and leg. But, luckily, she has survived. Hopefully -- we hope -- that she'll recover in about two weeks or three. She's very tired and barely opens her eyes."  
  
Serena gasped. "How long have I been knocked out, Ms A-anderson?"  
  
"Well," she replied, looking at Darien who looked down at Serena with an expressionless face. "About two days. We've been keeping you asleep for a while to make sure your sculp hadn't cracked, or else you'd die for sure."  
  
Serena relaxed. Two days, she thought. Got her beauty sleep.  
  
"You better take a nap, Miss Kamingston, while we'll look for your three- year home." Ms Anderson said, turning around, but stopping abruptly, looking at Darien. "Mr. Shields? Are you going to stay or go? Miss Kamingston needs her rest."  
  
"Oh, right." he replied, getting up and walking along with Amy Anderson, the doctor. Darien followed Miss Anderson out the door, as she locked it. Serena could still hear their whispering conversation and footsteps, faiting with each second away. After it was silent, Serena quietly feel asleep, with a thought.  
  
She's been thinking about it over and over, and she had finally dreamed up that nightmare. Serena was riding in a car with her mother, father, and little sister, Ann, from the mall. Driving home, they were taking a shortcut -- the highway. Suddenly, Mr. Kamingston looked back at Serena as she said something like, 'Oh, he's 19, mom.' Then everything happened so fast. Even during her sleep, Serena was dizzy again. They had driven out of the road and were falling at a high speed down into the ocean. Before she woke up, they were just about to hit the hard rocks.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out as she jerked up. She didn't feel the pain anymore. Why? "Miss Anderson?"  
  
"Yes, Sere-Ms Kamingston?!" Amy flew into the room. It was quite dark, but her room was all orange as the sun rouse. "You alright?"  
  
Boy, didn't Serena scare the poor doctor or what! Amy looked so sleepy yet worried. "I'm sorry, Miss Anderson . . . i-it was just a dumb dream. Sorry to disturb you."  
  
But the doctor kept looking at her, straight in the eyes. They were peircing! As if she tried to read the real truth off of them. "Alright," Serena gave in, "How come I don't feel the pain anymore?"  
  
"Oh -- uh, I gave you a shot at night about four or five hours ago. That was from the pain, sickness, and temperature. You're okay now. You will be able to get out of this hospital soon, Miss. Don't worry."  
  
"No, I don -- but who's taking me in? Did you find someone?" Serena asked, realizing she didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
"Well . . ." Ms Anderson sat down next to her. Serena noticed she was always worried and shy around her. She was actually a shy doct--woman. "Last night, I had a talk with Mr. Shields. He said he knew you somehow. Well, I practiacally begged him to take you in. I was so worried about you . . . I didn't even realize he might be lying. But I know him, knew him ever since we were in Junior High. So I trust him.  
  
"He agreed, finally, after hours of begging. I -- I didn't know anyone else. I mean, there weren't any relatives in the Kamingston profile, so . . . so he was the only one I thought would be nice. He's really sweet, beleive me." Amy gave little laugh to cover her nervousness. "I-It's been settled." Amy sighed furtratingly. What if Serena didn't want to live with him three years? She'd been so determined to find the girl a home fast, she had already made Mr. Shields sign the papers. He seemed reluctant while he was signing the sheets, too.  
  
"Oh." Serena sighed, too. She couldn't tell Ms Anderson now that she hated that guy, because she already knew how hard she tried to find Serena a good home. She'd just have to tolerate him somehow. Maybe someday, they'll stop fighting.  
  
"That's -- that's alright with you?" Amy asked, uncertainly.  
  
Serena nodded. Amy's feelings'd be hurt if she told her the truth. "Yes, it's . . . okay, I guess. Thanks." she plastered a fake smile on her face. Phew! The doctor didn't notice that one was fake! Phew . . . Serena thought.  
  
"Uh, Ms Kamingston, by the way." Amy said. "You may call me Dr. Anderson if you want."  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry." Serena gave a smile.  
  
"Oh, it's alright, you don't have to apologize or anything!" Amy protested.  
  
"Uh, Dr Anderson, I thought you said I'd be able to get out yesterday?"  
  
Amy sighed. "Well, didn't I explain it already --"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry!" Serena apologized, laughing a little. The two laughed nervously. "Anyway, when am I going to leave here?"  
  
Dr Anderson seemed just a bit hurt. Serena knew why. She hadn't meant it to come out that way; she must've thought I wanted to get away from her, Serena realized. "I - I don't mean it in that way, Dr Anderson!" she quickly apologized.  
  
"Oh?" Amy sighed. "Never mind. It's fine. You can leave any time after ten a.m., Ms Kamingston."  
  
"Oh, yeah, you can call me Serena." she grinned. Maybe that help Ames. Wait, why was she calling her 'Ames', not Dr Anderson? Stupid me, she thought.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Serena." Dr Anderson looked behind Serena and out the window. Her eyes brightened. They seemed to sparkle in the light that filled the room. "Oh, look, Serena, it's already getting brighter. Isn't the view so gorgeous?"  
  
Serena turned her head. But she didn't feel any pain, luckily. Her eyss brightened too, at the beautiful sunrise before her. It seemed so unreal . . . "That's . . . totally awesome! I've never seen anything like this . . . this beautiful -- Oh --" she heard a door sqeak open. She turned her head back, with no pain to see . . . Darien Shields peaking through. The doctor heard the sqeaking too, for she looked back too.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Shields, come in." Amy gave him her warm smile. He gave back that smile, only he seemed to make it sexy. "Serena -- you've met Darien Shields -- right?"  
  
"Oh, right." Serena quickly blinked away. Why has she been staring at him? Hmph, she thought, just the stupid smile. No more. He's just a creep. But a cute one . . . one I have to live with. She smiled a little at the funny thought. She had never thought of that. Her living -- being -- in his apartment never crossed her mind. Now here she was, ready to leave for his home, and live there with him. He'd be her new family. Wait, he's already her family!  
  
Mr. Shields walked in and sat down next to Dr Anderson, Serena's bed. "I just heard noise in here, so I -- decided to check out what was going on." he explained as he sunk into the chair. "Hey, Meatball-head." He gave her that smile again. Why?  
  
Serena blushed at the nickname. She didn't like it at all. He was the only one calling her that -- everyone else called her differently. "Hmph, don't call me that!" she snapped. "If I'm going to live with you, you'll have to keep that nickname to yourself, creep."  
  
"Auh, come on." the doctor insisted. "You two, just talking and already fighting?" she giggled a bit. It was just as high-pitched as her pretty tiny voice.  
  
"So? In fact, we met about two weeks ago." Serena explained. Oops. Amy didn't know it was just that long. She quit laughing.  
  
"What?" She said. Serena repeated. "Darien?" she looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Y - You didn't seem too interested in that." he explained, eyebrows high. "So I never said anything -- you never asked."  
  
"Ooh, Dari--Mr. Shields . . ." Amy groaned. He always did that! She was supposed to be smart enough to do everything right. Wasn't her IQ 300? Did they make a mistake, maybe? No, she wouldn't become such a great doctor at such a high level then. Amy turned to Serena. "We've been friends for a long time -- and he always does that!"  
  
Serena smiled warmly. She cooled down some. Speechless, she just murmured, "I see . . ."  
  
"Well . . . Serena? -- when're ya ready to go and check out your new home?" the guy asked. He was still a bit nervous and off-guard about that whole home-thing. He wasn't himself. Of course, having his own parents die in a car accident (too?), he knew how she must've felt. He was a 'warmhearted' guy, that's how he considered himself and both of him and his best friend, Andrew, knew it; or at least thought it. So, Darien tried to be that guy Andrew imagined at times.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Even right now? You gotta get your things into my apartment, you know." he explained, using very little of the vocabulary stored in his brains. That meant to be a joke, sorta, but none seemed to laugh.  
  
"I guess I am." she sighed. But made no attempt to move. She already figured she was in a shirt and underwear. So she tsya under her covers.  
  
"What?" Darien said as she looked at him expectantly. "If you're ready, get up and go."  
  
Serena and Amy rolled their eyes. Then spoke at the same time, "She-I need to change."  
  
"Oh." he raised himself and walked out the door nonchalantly. After they were sure he was gone, they had a good laugh.  
  
"Trust me, Serena." Amy said through her laughs. "He's very sweet and funny most of the time. He . . . never drinks or smokes!"  
  
"That's good." Serena laughed back. Finally settling themselves, Dr. Anderson handed Serena her clothes and walked out of the room, too. She heard a low and a high voice out the door having a small conversation, but quite an important one.  
  
Serena got up, examined herself. How much did she weigh? She thought. Was she really that fat? Taking off the hotpital's shirt which had some stains of blood on it, she shook and dropped it on her bed. Well, Serena, she thought as she looked at the mirror at the other end of the room after walking toward it. You don't look so sexy, sadly, I never did . . . she sighed. Pulling her own T-shirt on, she garbbed her jeans and pulled them on too.  
  
Finally ready, the girl walked out of the patient-room. Greeted the two again for no reason and walked off with Darien, handing the doctor the clothes they provided her with while she was injured.  
  
"So . . ." Serena paused, thinking of what she should call him -- Darien or Mr Shields?  
  
"You can call me Darien." he replied as if reading her mind. "Go ahead."  
  
"So, Darien, how are we gonna get to your . . . apartment?" she asked nervously. This wasn't a normal way of her -- ahem, them -- talking yet. She just didn't know him well yet. She searched the parking lot expecting to see his car. But how would she know it's his? Did he even have one?  
  
"Oh, by car, of course." he replied nonchalantly.  
  
How does he do it? Serena thought looking up at him with her blue eyes. I mean, talk so cooly? He pointed to a red BMW that was parked about a block away. Away from the parking lot -- it was all blocked with other cars. Many patients!  
  
When they got to the red car, he shoved a key into the whole and unlocked the car.  
  
Well, thought Serena to herself. Here it goes. Gonna be living with a creep . . . but a cute one. she smiled secretly to herself as she got into the car.  
  
Darien started the car. Now they were driving away from the smelly building, and closer to his apartment. Actaully, Serena didn't want to live with him. She didn't want to even spend a day with him! What -- it didn't matter if he was cute; his attitude ruined everything.  
  
Serena had completely gotten her mind off her parents' death. But now, thinking of a new house made her remember. Small tears formed in her eyes, which soon would get bigger and bigger. She turned toward the window and watched other cars pass by, so he wouldn't notice her crying silently.  
  
Like that they drove half of the way, all silent, no one spoke and no one coughed. Just the engine of the car, and the noise outside, was the only sound around them. But then, Darien broke it, startling Serena a bit. She still couldn't wipe the tears out of her eyes. She could just hope he wouldn't notice.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Did he know?  
  
"What made you think that?" Serena replied, 'straightening' her voice so it wouldn't sound like she was shouting on the top of her lungs or crying deep in her throwt. She kept staring out the window even as she said it.  
  
"Well, you sure seem quiet . . ." Darien said, sighing. "I just have the feeling -- it's your parents, isn't it?" it was more of a statement than a question. Serena questly shook her head up and down. There was more silence. "I have an idea." Darien broke the silence again. "Why don't I take you somewhere to take your mind off of it? Something that'll keep you busy. What'd y'say to that?"  
  
"Mmm . . ." she thought for a second. "Alright." She could just feel his eyes on her! Wasn't he watching the road? "Watch the road," she suddenly said, almost automatically. She was afraid of it now; she had to make sure he was keeping his eyes good on the road, or else they might have an accident.  
  
"What?" he said, quickly moving his eyes back to the road, just peeking at her once in a while. Getting tired, Serena reclined on the car seat. Right away he noticed her puffy eyes. She was still trying to rub off the wet spots. "Don't," he said, reaching over and pushing down her hand off her face, "that'll make your eyes hurt." He had kept his hand firmly on hers the rest of the way, making her feel awkward.  
  
Finally, what seemed an eternity, they were at his apartment. Unlocking the door to it after riding the elevator, Serena waited patiently while he turned his key this and that way. Opening the brown door, he let her in first, saying ladies first. Serena walked in slowly and looked around.  
  
It wasn't as she had expected. It was clean and bright. Nothing like she imagined his house would look like; she had imagined it to be messy, dusty, dim and stuffy. But it was quite the opposite. The atmosphere and the look of the apartment had helped her with the thought of her staying in his home. At least it was clean and nice, she thought. Just how different was he?  
  
By the time they had gotten to his apartment, Serena had asked a dozen questions in her head about him, all unanswered. Was she going to fnd the answers to them soon, before something happens?  
  
Well, there went her imagination. It wasn't as wild as before her parents' accident. Now it was driving her crazy! She'd make a big deal out of a simple question. She'd think that a sound made by a cat was someone tip-toeing toward her, some robber. It was now that she thought these things. Before it wasn't a big deal to her though. She guessed it must've been the effect from her parents' death and her sister's injury.  
  
"What about my stuff?" Serena asked out of the blue. Both of the had totally forgotten about that.  
  
"Oh, that." he said, waling past her after locking the door behind him. "It's already here. The officers had to give it to me because they had to keep anything unimportant our of the house to help them f --"  
  
"What?" Serena interrupted. "What are you talking about? My parents died in a car crash, right?" What in the world was he talking about? Murder of her parents? No, they died in a car accident, the police told her themselves.  
  
"Right. J-Just an investigation, you know." Quickly Darien replied. Serena sighed, looking around she walked over to a light blue couch and sat on it. Right away she sunk in. The couch was so soft! Serena giggled.  
  
"You like that?" Darien asked her, setting his keys on the coffee table before her and sitting down beside her. He gabbed the tv changer and turned the tv on. He had a large tv screen, VCR, DVD and CD player set in the only shelf under the tv. He handed Serena the changer. "Here, see what's on."  
  
"Where you going?" she asked as he got up. "You leaving?"  
  
"Ohh, no." he smiled. "I guess I can watch some tv with you and relax. It's been a short night and I gotta get some rest. Don't you?"  
  
Serena nodded her head. He was so nice to her. Unlike that when at the arcade. It was like he was a totally different person. "Darien? Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" she got the guts to ask him.  
  
Darien sighed nervously and sat back down. He scratched the back of his head and reclined on the soft couch beside her. "Uh, well, I dunno. Probably because I know how you feel."  
  
"What do you mean?" she sank in more.  
  
"Well, my parents died in a car crash when I was about six years old. I lived in the orphanage ever since, until I was eighteen and was old enought to take care of myself." he explained, looking straight at the tv.  
  
Serena looked at his with eyes full of pain and sorrow. "Oh. I'm sorry." she whispered and turned back to the tv.  
  
"Do you want to get a nap?" Serena shook her head no. She wanted to rest and watch television. "Well, I hope you don't mind me here on the same couch."  
  
They laughed a little. "No, I - I guess it's alright. Your house anyway."  
  
"Oh, no." he protested, shaking his head and smiling at her. "It's yours too, from now on. Take whatever you want, it's your apartment as well. So feel more at home, alright?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay, lets watch tv." he said, leaning toward her. "I wanna lie down, if that's okay with you."  
  
Serena kept her eyes on the screen. "Okay."  
  
He lay down, feet outstretched to her side of the couch, and watched the television. After switching and clicking, they settled down on a horror movie, rated R. It wasn't long before Serena got tired herself (since she didn't get much sleep that night) and lay down on the couch too. Before the movie was over, she fell asleep, but not snoring. Hey, she doesn't snore!  
Serena woke up in a soft bed, facing a window as the sun shone bright into her face. Closing her eyes again, Serena turned back and opened them again; the rays were blinding. As she opened her eyes she saw someone she hadn't expected. Darien. Jerking up in the bed, Serena looked around. She guessed she must be in his bedroom. And she guessed he had only one room. He was at the other side of the bed, almost falling off, his back turned to her. Right away, Darien sleepily turned to her, and opened his eyes wearily.  
  
"Morning alread --" Darien stopped abruptly at seing Serena next to him, looking at him. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I - I stayed up late last night after carrying you in here. I guess I was too sleepy to notice you. I'm sorry." He flipped the sheet and flipped it back over himself. He was undressed.  
  
Serena giggled at the sight of him. He looked so cute, like a little boy then. Taking a peek under the covers, she sighed; releived that all her clothes were still on. She got up. "I'll go and you get dressed. Next time though," she paused by the door, "Make sure you're far from me."  
  
He smiled. "Alright. Sorry." he apologized again. Serena left. He heard her footsteps walking around his house, probably figuring the way to the bathroom. Finally, he heard the door shut. He got up and pulled on his jeans, soft laughs escaping his throwt at the thought of him falling alseep with her in bed with him. He must've been too sleepy to do such a foolish thing. At least she wasn't mad. Then he put on his T- shirt. There was another slam, as the doors to the bathroom opened and closed, probably Serena walking out of the bathroom. But she had left the water in the shower running. Probably forgot her clean clothes.  
  
Walking nervously to the bathroom door, he sighed and shook his head in embarrassment. The door squeaked as he opened it. He didn't remember the door squeaking . . . that way. He didn't even remember the door making a sound. Then he reliazed what it was.  
  
"Close the door, Darien!!" Serena shouted. Serena was taking a shower! Damnit! Another accident! What was wrong with him!? Soon she'd end up running away from him, thinking he wanted to seduce her.  
  
"I - I thought you weren't in there! So sorry!" and he closed the door. Then hit himself in the head. How stupid could he be? He could've knocked, couldn't he? Maybe it's because he isn't used to someone in his house like . . . Serena Kamingston. Or more likely a young teenager.  
  
Walking back to his bedroom, he kept repeating 'Damn you, Darien; Damn you, Darien.' From now on, he thought, I'll stay away from her. But what will she think? He'll to take care of her, feed her, dress her (as in buying new clothes!), and drive her to school if she'd refuse to take the school bus, he'll have to help her with her homework, take her out sometimes, give her money for schoollunch, soon buy her a car in less than a year, buy medicine while she's sick . . . What was he thinking? Taking care of a teenager when he never even had one in his apartment?   
  
Darien sat down on his bed and waited patiently for about ten minutes. Getting tired of waiting, he shouted, "You done yet?"   
  
"No!" Serena shouted back as the sound of the water fading. "Almost."  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Okay. I'll be out -- whaaa!!" Serena screamed. Darien, hearing her yelling, feared something happened. Something did happen.   
  
He stopped by the bathroom door, and listened. "What happened?"  
  
"I slipped . . ." she wailed. There were groans as she tried to get up. He heard her curse.  
  
"A . . . are you okay?" Darien asked. He hoped nothing bad happened to Serena. There was no reply. "Serena?"  
  
"Ugh . . . Ow . . . what do you think?" she finally replied. "Of course not! Your floor is harder than cement . . . oww . . ." Serena tried to get up again. Her knee throbbed. She had hit her head on the sink when she fell; she felt pain in her head, streaking here and there like lightning. Unsuccessful, she gave up. "I - I don't think I can get up."  
  
"What? Do you mean your legs are broken?" he didn't believe that.  
  
"No, but my ankle . . . it feels as if it's broken." Serena wailed. Tears formed in her eyes without her even noticing. Now how would she get up? With head spinning, broken knee? If she'd ask Darien to help, it wouldn't be possible for her to cover herself before he enters. Well, Serena thought, what a stupid accident! Her knee felt hot, as if burning now.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Sure, but I don't have anything on --"  
  
"So how are you going to get up? Can you even move your broken leg?" he asked.  
  
"Well, not the one with the . . . broken ankle. It wouldn't move. And my head hurts . . ." she wailed again. Thinking about it had made her head hurt even more with each beat of her heart.  
  
"I'll help you. Get something over yourself then." Darien suggested. That was a good idea. But a useless one because Serena couldn't reach.   
  
"This is useless. I've never heard anything about not being able to move or walk with a broken leg. But here I am!" Serena sighed. Now what? She was laying on the bathroom floor all naked and he was going to even touch her? Nuh, just not that.  
  
"Fine, try getting up yourself." Darien sighed and walked away to the living room and turned on the television.  
  
"Darien!" he heard Serena shout several times. "How in the world am I supposed to get up?"  
  
"I don't know. You didn't seem to want me to help you." Darien replied, not taking his eyes off the tv. "Get up yourself."  
  
"Uh! Thanks alot, Guardian!" Serena said. He was her Guardian from now on, wasn't he? Serena didn't even realize she was practically begging him to help her up -- and see her naked, not to mention 'touch' her body.  
  
So she wants me to help, Darien thought. Alright . . . hope she got something over . . . Or else she wouldn't even ask him for help. Standing up, he walked back to the bathroom slowly. "I'm opening the door." he warned.  
  
"No, wait!" Serena yelled, alarmed. She quickly looked around for something. The towel was way above her. Her clothes were hanging with the towel, too. "Shit." She whispered, trying to cover herself. "Close the door!"  
  
But it was too late. He already opened the door. Serena eyes burned with embarrassment and anger as he walked in. She was laying silently, her back turned to him . . . as he closed the door behind, not seeing that she was still naked. 


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Sorry for spelling errors!!  
  
But it was too late. He already opened the door. Serena eyes burned with embarrassment and anger as he walked in. She was laying silently, her back turned to him . . . as he closed the door behind, not seeing that she was still naked.  
  
"Get me a towel, or something!" Serena yelled. Darine immidiatly noticed that she as as naked as possibly could be. He looked around for something like a towel. But could find nothing.   
  
"Didn't you bring your clothes or something . . ?" he asked unsurely.   
  
"What?" Serena said, looking up at where the towel and her clean clothes should've been. "What?!" she exclaimed right away after seeing there was nothing. "Where'd they go? I forgot them?!"  
  
"Hey, you want me to help you up or not?" Darien interrupted, changing the subject. Serena groaned.  
  
"Just -- just be careful and don't look at me." Serena warned. "And hurry!"  
  
He quickly walked over to her, three steps was all. He looked at her, seeing only back, trying to figure out how to help her stand up. She was curled up tightly as a ball. The best place he could think off was under her arms and lift her up that way. Man, he thought, at least I'm her Guardian for now!  
  
His hands reached under her arms and to make sure he was holding onto her tightly so she wouldn't slip out of his grasp, he managed to slide them deeper toward the front. Serena's eyes were shut tightly, trying not to think of what might happen. He started lifting her up slowly. She was still wet (duh)! Letting her lean against him for a second, he quickly replaced his hands more toward her front to hold her more securely.  
  
"Ahh, Darien!!" Serena screamed, startling him. He immidiatly realized his fingers were right on her breasts. Darien quickly let go of her, not thinking she'd fall back down. "Ow, shit!" Serena shouted in pain as she landed, twisting her ankle again, on the hard floor. "God, Darien, watch what you're doing!"  
  
"I - I'm sorry." he managed, leaning down to quickly raise her to her feet, his hands wrapped around her waist this time. He could've thought of that earlier . . .  
  
As soon as she got a hold of the sink and could stand, he went to get a towel to cover her up for now. As he was leaving, he thought, looking back: Nice ass.  
  
He came back with a big white towel. He threw it over her front and carried her into the living room and sat her down on his comfy couch. Serena clung to him like nothing could, trying to beat the pain with her strength. But it just made her headache worse.  
  
"I - I'll bring your clothes." Darien said, leaving for his bedroom, remembering that he saw her clothes there while getting the towel. Serena got hold of the remote for the television and clicked it on.   
  
Darien was back with her clothes. "Here." he said, handing them to her. "Hope you can dress yourself."  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and genstured toward the hall. "I need privacy, you know."  
  
"But I'm your Guardian, just like a parent from now on." Darien teased, winking. "You should learn to trust me."  
  
"Oh, just get out." Serena said. She meant her voice to be sounding so annoyed. But behind it, she held her pain.   
  
Darien walked away into his bedroom, and Serena finally got dressed; she pulled on her T-shirt first then her underwear and shorts. She blushed, knowing that he must've seen what kind of underwear she wore. Then she remembered. He forgot to bring her bra! Wasn't it there in that same pile? She called to him. Darien came running back.  
  
"What is it now . . ?" he muttered.  
  
Serena's face was flushed. She hoped he didn't see it. She had never even mentioned 'bra' in front of a guy. "Weren't there anything else?"  
  
"Umm . . . "  
  
"When you brought me my clothes. Was this it?" Serena explained, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Umm . . . no, at least I don't think so." He answered slowly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Liar." Serena stated.  
  
Darien stopped. "What?"  
  
She let out a sigh of defeat. She had to let it out, now. "There was my -- bra along with the rest of the clothes you brought me." She blushed. Her face wasn't as red, though. But she still felt hot at mentioning something like this. Gee! She had to be grown-up! She's gonna go to high school next year, isn't she?  
  
"Could've just said, gee." he looked relieved. "It's not like I'm some stranger, Serena." he sat down beside her.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes. "Come on, be more mature already." he said.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" she spat at him angrily. He was still the creep from the arcade . . . wasn't he?  
  
"Talk openly is what I mean." he sighed. "Alright, listen."  
  
Serena felt like an idiot.  
  
"I - I . . . well, thought I made a mistake taking you in." he confided. Absolutely right, Serena said to herself. "And well, now, I realize why I did so."  
  
"So why?"  
  
"Would you quit it?" He looked at her.  
  
"Quit what?" She sent his glare back at him.  
  
"This is hard for me, okay?"   
  
"Well, why don't you forget it then?" But she really wanted to hear what he wanted to say. Why was it hard for him? He didn't seem a man with problems like these. At least that's how he looked to her . . . "A - alright, sorry, go ahead."  
  
They both sighed. Different sighs. "Well," he took a breath. "I know why I took you in . . . because I - I like you. A lot."  
  
Serena felt her face grow hotter each second. She felt awkward -- him saying that. First of all, she thought he didn't like her and just liked to make joked about her and her usual hair style.  
  
Well, there was more to that. "But I still don't know why I agreed to be your Guardian." he let that breath out slowly. Serena noticed he was trying to avoid her eyes. But she was searching his, even thought she was flushed with red.  
  
"G - Go on."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. Okay, well, I think . . . I know, but I still can't reveal it to you. It's just -- just too -- oh, damn. Never mind." Darien stood up.  
  
Serena's eyes followed his figure. With that way he walked away. Both of them felt awkward. But their feelings . . . they were different.  
  
Serena wanted to get up and follow him, but all she could do was bend her knee. She felt bad all of a sudden. As if she were the one who made all the mistakes and as if she was the one who had that uneasiness. Well, she did feel uneasy herself.   
  
Trying to forget about it, Serena turned around and clicked on the remote once. The television blarred ion her face. But Serena couldn't concentrate on the show. She found herself thinking of Darien instead. About what he was going to say but didn't. She was desperate to find out. Why? She wasn't like that all the time, so needy, was she?  
  
"Darien?" Serena called, looking back into the hallway. In a few seconds Darien came out, a pair of black jeans was all. God, Serena thought, covering her mouth. She gulped. The way he looked at her . . . didn't make her feel better.   
  
Without saying anything he walked casually towards her, still giving her that glare.  
  
"W - what?" Serena managed, going over her cheek. "S - something on my face . . ?"  
  
Her eyes uneasily followed him as he sat down beside her.  
  
"What is it?" he asked barely above whisper.  
  
"Um - uh . . . I . . . just . . . just wanted to say sorry -- Darien." Serena breathed. "Please -- tell me. Tell me, what is it?"   
  
"Why do you want to know?" he replied coldly.  
  
"I . . . just --"  
  
He leaned over and placed his hot lips on her trembling pink lips gently. Serena moaned, trying to free herself. In every novel she read -- romance of course -- why men were supposed to be tough? And, believe it or not, Serena thought, he's stronger than I thought!  
  
Finally giving up -- a lesson read from the novel which she did not wanna learn -- and gave in, letting his tongue explore the inner walls of her mouth. Unexpectedly, she found herself in a wrong position. He was looming over her, more likely between her legs.  
  
Even though her body gave in, her arms were still pushing against his chest. It was long after he let go; both of them were needy of air.  
  
A chill engulfed Serena's body for a moment as she felt a hot hand reaching beneathe her shirt. "Please -- stop. . . "  
  
But he ignored her. She started crying out for him to stop. Unfortunately, he found his way where he wanted and, looking at her, pulled up her shirt quickly. What else was she to do to escape? She was so . . . tiny . . . against him, his huge grownup body above hers.  
  
"No, please!" Serena's hands changed their location and were planted deeply in his dark hair when his lips were sucking on her nipple. Serena moaned beneathe him, desperate to get out.  
  
His hands searched and found their way to the lower part of her body and slid further than just her waist. She should've put jeans in that pile of clothes. "Darien -- stop!!" She screamed.  
  
He ignored her once again. His hands were already sliding under her underwear when a miracle happened.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Please pick it up, Serena thought desperately. He isn't going to ignore it, is he? Oh, please no. How else would she be able to get away? Well, one thing for sure: after he'd be done. And that would be . . . way too late!  
  
The phone rang the second time. And the third. And the forth before the answering machine turned on. Male voice was heard on the other line.  
  
"Hey, Darien, I know you're in there! Pick up the damn phone!" Andrew shouted. "We have to talk, NOW!!"  
  
He kept talking until Darien gave up and fulfilled Serena's wish. As soon as he got off of her, she quickly straightened herself and ran into his bedroom and found a pair of jeans. As fast as possible, she pulled them up, falling a couple of times. At last, she zipped her zipper and buttoned her button, and ran out the door, running past Darien, grabbing her jacket with the hope of getting out --  
  
Darien caught her and held her close to him. Tightly, so she wouldn't escape.  
  
"Uh-huh." he spoke, showing annoyance in his voice. "Andrew, this isn't serious, and we could've talked about this earlier. I'm -- I'm busy, hear?"  
  
Serena could hear his friend shout, she was so close. "Yeah, I know! Probably fucking some girl you found on the street!"  
  
That was halfway true; only he didn't find her on the street. And she wasn't a stranger anymore . . . or was she?  
  
There was silence. Andrew broke it up quickly, "Ohh . . . so that's true, eh, Darien?"  
  
Darien managed, "N - No. Happy? So would you fucking leave me alone?!"  
  
"Liar." Andrew spoke nonchalantly, yet with knoledge in his voice. "As if I can't hear her, Darien."  
  
"What?" He looked down at Serena. She reached a little beneath his shoulders. That's how tall she was, comparing to Darien.   
  
"Aw, come on. Or else I'll tell the guys." Andrew teased.   
  
"Andrew --" Darien started.  
  
"Meet me at Pony in . . . 'bout five minutes." Andrew said and yawned. "Bring the girl with ya. Or else I'll tell the guys."  
  
"Just you and me and the girl?" Darien asked, making sure.  
  
"Yep. No one else 'll know." Assured his friend.  
  
Darien refused, still looking down at Serena who was looking at his carpetted floor. Realizing what he had done made him wanna lie down and rest. This was NOT like him! A fifteen-year-old girl?? "I won't bring her. No way."  
  
"Aw why?" Andrew asked in his cute puppy voice.  
  
"Because, Andrew! And no word to the rest!" Darien shouted.  
  
"Ohh. . . so you've actually 'been' fucking a girl when I called? Man, this is the first time I've caught you doing that over the past two years!" Andrew laughed.  
  
Of course, Darien didn't even want to be near a girl -- at least not as close as he was to Serena that past minute -- ever since . . . Man, were those memories were tough and painful or what . . . Ever since then, he wouldn't even ask a girl out at all! And even if there were no bad memories, he would never even kiss a 'little' girl like Serena.  
  
"Andrew, would you just shut the fuck up?" Darien yelled. He now looked at the television, which he had previously turned off.  
  
"Fine. Me and you -- at Pony, in five mins. Bye." there was click and the line was off.   
  
He sighed, putting the receiver back down in its place. He let go of Serena, who still just stood there beside him.  
  
"Go. Run. Whatever you wanted to do." Darien whispered. She followed him to the couch and sat down. On the other end.  
  
There was a long silence. Serena never sat through one like that in her whole life. It was about to break her ear drums, it was so quiet. She found Darien looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Listen, I - I am REALLY sorry, Serena --" Darien started, breaking the silence. Serena was glad that there was no more silence in that room, for she would burst. Yet, she didn't want to hear his voice either. After what happened a while ago, everything seemed to change about him. His voice seemed sexier; that's why she did not want to hear any of it. His body seemed sexier just by taking a millisecond peek.   
  
Serena just got up and walked away, with a hand over her head before he could even finish what he was saying.  
  
He tried going after her, but she found a lock and locked the door to his room. Giving up, he sat back down, turning the television back on when realized that he had a meeting to go to. Oh how he didn't want to go anywhere! But then, Andrew would tell the other guys, Chad, Helios, Greg and Ken. Chad was the one who would make a big scene out of it; 'cause he was the only one so obsessed with sex for he himself never been in bed with a girl. Well, not just bed, anywhere. But he wouldn't just pick up any girl he'd find out on the street or in the bar, Pony usually. Even with his big interests in sex, he was good at picking the right girls. Only, none seemed right. None seemed good for him. Except one.  
  
He stood up reluctantly and shut the tv off. Before leaving, he'd have to check out Serena. After putting on a shirt, he tiptoed to his bedroom door, he put his ear against it. He heard soft moans.   
  
She was crying, her face tucked seeply in his pillow.  
  
He sighed. "Serena -- I am so sorry. . ." he whispered, hitting his head against the wooden door. "Please, don't -- don't cry like that anymore." Then he decided to change the subject. "I - I'm going out. I'll be home in . . . in a few hours. Please don't leave. Serena -- alright? I swear I won't ever touch you like before again . . . "  
  
With that, he walked away, shutting the main door quietly. He ran down the stairs and walked out of the building. He walked over to his car that stood nearby and stuck the key in the whole, missing a couple of times. Finally, he opened it and got it, turning the engine on, and drove off soon.  
  
In less than five minutes, he was at the bar. Andrew greeted him, opening the door for him.  
  
"Hey, man." he said smiling.  
  
Darien climbed out of the car (not really, just got out), and followed his friend into the bar. There they found a seat and Andrew started the talk.  
  
"So, who is she?" Andrew asked, a sly smile curving on his face.  
  
"Oh shut up, Andrew." He got the wrong reply.   
  
"What's wrong? I was hoping you'd be in a good mood. I mean -- finally finding yourself the right girl . . ." Andrew started, but stopped after seeing how upset his best friend was.  
  
"She's not right." Darien spoke after a short silence between them. "She's totally wrong. . . "  
  
"Huh? Then . . . why?" Andrew asked, replacing the sly grin by a confused one.  
  
"I don't know, Andrew. She -- she -- no."  
  
"She what? Come on," Andrew pleaded, trying to fit the same look that was all over Darien's face. "Your best friend wants to know. Promise, I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Well, remember I told you I -- I was taking in a girl because she lost her parents?" and without an answer he continued, "well, I actually signed the papers -- and -- and now I'm her fucking Guardian . . ."  
  
"Wait, you're not trying to say that the girl you fucked --"  
  
"Almost," Darien corrected, sipping bear that he was offered.  
  
"Yeah, almost, is -- wait, no way. Right?"  
  
"Yes way. I told you." Darien said, drinking more. "And now, she's in my bedroom crying." Not knowing waht got over him, he said coldly, "I didn't even get to take off her underwear."  
  
"So how was she?" Andrew asked. "Woah, I mean, was she . . . sexy, good, and . . ?"  
  
Darien sipped his bear again, and so did Andrew. "I don't know how to answer that." He finally looked at Andrew.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well . . ." he said, thinking. Then spoke quickly, "For her age, she's pretty sexy -- but totally immature." he added quickly.  
  
"Ahh. . . so how old is this girl?" Andrew asked, that sly grin that Darien knew so well appearing on his face.  
  
"No way." Darien shook his head. But it was no use hiding it from Andrew. His friend knew every soft spot on him, every word that would make him smile, get angry, or laugh. "F - Fifteen."  
  
"Holy shit!" Andrew yelled on top of the shouts of the bar. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked back at them and holding up his hand said, "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Yeah. . . " Darien agreed, finally finishing up his beer and asking for more.  
  
"Wow . . . so . . . what are you going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know. The most important thing is for NO one to find out. Got that, Andrew?" Andrew understood: Darien knew him just perfectly, he'd tell the other guys for sure, whatever the gossip, secret or whatever is.  
  
"Ye, ye."   
  
"Well, I better return and make sure she's still home." Darien sighed, gulping down the whole mug of beer.   
  
"Woah, slow down." Andrew warned. Darien quickly finished and paid. Then left the bar. As he drove home, he turned on the music full blast. Before heading for his apartment, he stopped at a gas station. Not to get gas, to buy beer. For the first time in a year.   
  
Hell, what was going on with him? Alright, so he didn't feel so bad about what happened. But now he wished Andrew wouldn't have called and he would've been able to continue the 'session' with Serena. Even though she was so young and tiny, comparing against him.  
  
Showing his ID to the cashier, he grabbed the bottle of beer and, handing the exact amount of money needed to her, headed out of the store. Again, turning his music on full blast he secretly drunk beer on the way home.  
  
In no time, he was home and in his apartment, smelling like beer from head to toes. Setting the rest of the leftover beer on the coffee table in the living room, he walked over to the bedroom.  
  
Serena was asleep on the middle of his bed. Groaning, he unzipped his jeans and pulled off his shirt. Then pulled the covers and hopped (ok, climbed) into his bed, his cold hand waking Serena up.  
  
Before she realized what was that cold object on her warm body, she was already in her Guardian's hands.  
  
AN: Lemon occured much earlier than I planned O.o Was that . . . alright? 


	3. Chapter 3 short

Author's Note: I guess this is gonna be a short chapter. I'm tired . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Serena was asleep on the middle of his bed. Groaning, he unzipped his jeans and pulled off his shirt. Then pulled the covers and hopped (ok, climbed) into his bed, his cold hand waking Serena up.  
  
Before she realized what was that cold object on her warm body, she was already in her Guardian's hands.  
  
The next thing she smelt was alcohol and the odor of cigarrets. Jerking out of his embrace, she accidentally landed on the floor. After getting up, she stared at him in disbelief. Oh no, not again, Serena pleaded.  
  
He looked up. "Come back 'ere. . . " he said. She noticed he was drunk right away. Of course, he didn't realize that drinking alcohol he would actually be so drunk and . . . so . . . quickly. Duh, he didn't even drink a bottle of one for a whole year, except well, on some occasions like Christmas and those important holidays.  
  
Her imagination started running wild with what he might do to her. Did Dr. Anderson lie to me about him not drinking? If so, why? Serena thought bitterly. Darien raised his body and looked at her with fully - opened eyes.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, baby." He whispered, gesturing for her to come back into bed with him. But she just stood there frozen, trying to change the subject in her mind to how to get away; his side of the bed was by the door. . .  
  
Finally, she got her voice back just when he started getting out of bed. But she couldn't think of anything smart to say. "D - don't -- touch me!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
He got out of bed and headed towards her. Thinking hard, Serena thought of a not-so-smart way out of his dark bedroom. She leapt for the bed and ran on it and down to the door. Then to the bathroom and locked it quickly finding the lock on the doorknob.  
  
She sighed a sigh of relief as she slid down the door and to the cold floor after turning the light on. Serena felt the tremors as Darien banged on the door. That was when the reality came back. She hugged her knees as she felt the throbbing pain come back slowly and run up her leg. Hot tears burst through her eyes. Hot, wet, saulty tears. Everything wrong that happened to her came back as a strip of a comic strip, everything blurry in her own head.  
  
Her parents were dead. She got almost raped by the guy she wanted to trust. Lost the trust in the doctor, Dr. Anderson. Now what? Wait until her death in that dim bathroom? If she would come out, well, she didn't really want to think about it at all, but the more she tried to clear it away, it kept on coming more.  
  
On the other side of the door, Darien heard Serena's sobbing. He knew she was sitting against the door. He stopped and listened.  
  
"Fuck you!" Serena screamed, raising her head. Then dropping it back down. "I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life," she kept repeating, muttering several times.  
  
The next day, early in the morning, she walked to the hospital where Dr. Anderson worked witht he intention of telling her feelings about her and everything.  
  
When she arrived, she was taken to Dr. Anderson's office where the young woman sat at her desk. "Miss Kamingston!" She exclaimed after seeing her walk in. "Where's Mr. Shields?"  
  
"H - he's at his apartment." Serena whispered and sat down without the doctor offering yet.  
  
"How come he isn't with you? How did you get here? What's wrong?" The questions poured out of Dr. Anderson's mouth.  
  
Serena didn't look up. She kept talking in a low voice. "I walked here."  
  
"Walked! You must be tired? But . . . what's wrong? You seem very down?"  
  
Serena sighed heavily. Then looked up at the woman in front of her. She tried building up a strong face but couldn't. She wanted to scream in Dr. Anderson's face that she lied to her, that that creep raped her and that he does drink, and that she couldn't live without her parents. But for some reason, nothing of that came out. "N - nothing, really."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you come here and walked too?" Dr. Anderson asked, leaning against her desk and looking into Serena's eyes.  
  
"I just . . . never mind. I was going somewhere and well, I don't really know why I stopped by." Serena smiled, but her faking wasn't very good. "So I better go. Sorry to bother you, Dr. Anderson."  
  
"It's alright. Come any time, Miss. . . . . . " she watched as Serena walked away, closing the door behind. Then she sighed.  
  
Now what? If Serena went back to his apartment which is the only shelter something bad might happen. But she couldn't walk around out in this hot day. Molly's house was too far. Mina's was by Molly's.  
  
"Great . . . " She whispered as a car passed by. But it stopped before it passed her. The window rolled down. And a face looked out of it.  
  
"Serena?" Darien opened the door and walked toward her. Serena backed away. "I was worried sick about you. I woke up and you were no where to be seen. Where . . . . What's wrong?"  
  
Obviously he was so drunk he didn't even know what happened, did he? Serena thought. She stopped.  
  
"Let's go home. Come on," He gestured.  
  
"No. . . . I don't want that to happen again!" With those final words, she started running the oposite way, with Darien left behind wondering what those words had meant. 


	4. Chapter 4 short

Author's Note: OK, I know I haven't been updating in a long while! I'm sorry, really! It's just that I dont have lots of time to do it .. Anyway, enjoy the CHAPTER 4 of TOO YOUNG, by SG.  
  
THE LATEST CHAPTER BY SG, "TOO YOUNG," CHAPTER FOUR. PLEASE READ & REVIEW, TELL ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was begining to get dark. The street lights were already on, as Serena was walking down an aisle at the side of the road, looking at her own feet move forward, another after another. All the stores were closed, she noted at last, when she realized she could not go back to Darien's house; and that she didn't have a place to sleep. She was way far away from her friends' houses. And her legs were begining to let her down after all the walk she had done.  
  
So, she began thinking of where she could stay that night. The streets, like she saw in several movies? Nah, that would be too scary and who knows who might be walking or living there too. Probably break into a store and sleep over, she thought and laughed a little.  
  
By the time it was dark, she refused to go back and refused to stay out in the city. Was Darien's the only place she could go? Well, it wasn't too far away and after remembering that perplexed look on his face earlier in the day when she ran off, that look that showed so much confusion, she thought he wouldn't even touch her since he wasn't even himself when he did that to her. But, of course, he might be drunk, she thought of all the possible bad things that could have happened there. He might be drunk, he might be out with buddies, he might be sleeping with a slut, or, maybe, he could be home watching television; but was it possible that he would be searching for her or trying to figure out what was wrong?  
  
And then it hit her. She stopped abruptly.  
  
He might have been faking that he had no idea what was wrong with her just for her to come with him so he could do more bad things to her . . . Well, that was more possible, Serena figured.  
  
"Wait a tic," she said out loud, "There's the hospital. I could go there!" But what am I supposed to say to them? she continued in her head. That I've been raped by the guy I live with? And then what?  
  
Serena, that poor young teenager, had no idea what to do. She knew she had to tell somebody but who? Doctor Anderson? But didn't she think that she set her up, earlier? And if she didn't, she would most likely not belive her; why, because of all the things she said. Like, she knew Darien Shields for a very long time and knew him very well. And -- she said he does not drink! And yet, there he was, drinking til he was already drunk himself, going home and trying to fuck her brains out or something?  
  
She laughed at that stupid thought, the way she said it in her mind, 'f*ck her brains out.' For some reason, it sounded quite strange to her, even though it never did before. Was it because it had to do with her?  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Omigosh!" She exclaimed as she bumped into somebody, looked up from the ground to see Darien staring down at her. He reached out his hand as he kneeled down a little.  
  
"You okay? I'm sorry," he said in a deep voice. Fear overtook her and she almost screamed when she realized it was just some anonymous man, trying to help her up and apologizing. "Miss?"  
  
"Oh, thank you. It's okay, I was the one who bumped into you, sir." She said as politely as she could, not looking into his dark, green eyes.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I said I'm okay." She replied.  
  
"You seem . . . a little frightened." He noticed her trembling voice. "Is everything alright, miss?"  
  
"I said I'm okay!" She exclaimed and marched past the guy.  
  
"I was just concerned. . . " he mumbled, "A young girl like you shouldn't be out at this hour."  
  
But Serena, the 'young girl,' just walked off, calming down on the way when she saw a building a couple of blocks away. Darien's house. Her home. She smiled, but that smile of hers didn't last long when she realized who lived in there with her. Or who lived with her.  
  
The house seemed dark, no lights were on. She was hoping he was somewhere out there, and not coming back until later. Or, she would call Molly and ask her to pick her up so she could spend the night, if Mol's parents would allow that . . . in the middle of the night.  
  
"Oh well, what do I got to lose?" she said out loud. And then added to herself, My virginity . . .  
  
She quietly walked over to the house, and opened the door, which didn't make a sound to her relief. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she opened it, but it made a LOUD creeeeeeaaak sound. Then she heard the door shut and a dark figure push her. She fell down, hitting her head on something she assumed was the edge of some kind of hard, wooden table. That, was when she lost conciousness . . .  
  
Author's Note: Ya ya, I know!! Don't say -- or think -- another word. The chapter was unbelivably short! But it went the other road, the way I wasn't planning. . . but what way was I planning I don't even know.  
  
SO, PLEASE, IN YOUR REVIEWS, TELL ME SOME OF YOUR IDEAS!! SOON, I WILL ADD WHAT'S COMING NEXT ^.~SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF . . .  
  
"TOO YOUNG," by S.G.  
  
ok nothing much has happened in this chapter, huh . . . T.T Sorry guys! I'm trying to find time to write all of this!! At least I posted something, right? Lol. Now. . . .please review 8)  
  
~s.g. 


	5. Next Chapter short

"So how's it going?" Amy asked, a. k. a. Dr Anderson. "Is Serena doing alright?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning at all. I'm beginning to worry about her. Then there were strange things happening, too." Darien sighed and reclined on the sofa in Amy's apartment.   
  
After what had happened on the street, Darien went home for a little while, but then before dark, he said, he decided to go over to Dr Anderson's house, who, of course, is his friend too.   
  
Amy sighed, stopping the clicking on the keyboard for a second and turning around. "She came to the hospital yesterday." She looked at Darien with crossed arms. "She looked scared, but she said everything was okay. Something must be bothering her, I know it."  
  
Darien crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling of Amy's large room, then looked around the surroundings with a thinking expression. Damn that girl, he cursed in his mind. His muscles tensed.  
  
"Darien, you alright?" Amy asked, leaning forward.   
  
He quickly replied, "Oh, yeah, of course. Just thinking."   
  
"Darien, you said strange things were happening, like what?" Amy asked, concerned, when she remembered Darien's words.   
  
He sighed again, then started, "Well, she's been acting quite strange. Yesterday in the street she ran off when I tried approaching her, and before that she was acting strange . . . I hope I didn't do anything to her."  
  
Amy's eyes widened. "What? You were drinking?!" She stood up from her work chair with clenched fists. Amy Anderson, a twenty-three year old, young doctor, has always been taking care of Darien for the past couple of years after she noticed how careless he was about things and how he couldn't normally take care of himself. Amy would check on him once in a while, how he was doing, check his apartment and all of that. So basically, she's been acting almost like a worried mother for the past few years.   
  
"Calm down, Ames. And don't you think you should stop acting like you're my fucking mother?" He raised from the couch and marched off, out of the apartment, closing the door behind with a loud thud.  
  
Darien has been drinking . . . Amy thought, then said out loud, "I hope he didn't do anything stupid. I hope not. . . "  
  
"I'm home!" Darien called and closed the door, turned on the light, and took off his dirty shoes. "Serena, you here?" Oh please, don't tell me she's not here! he thought, I left her just a couple of minutes ago, right here!  
  
He walked into his bedroom where he spotted her with the phone by her ear. She looked up. "Gotta go, talk to ya later. Bye." She said into the phone and quickly hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Darien asked. He tried to make a move toward her but decided not to. We'll let things settle down for now, he thought.   
  
"A - a friend." Serena replied, her eyes securely locked on his figure.   
  
"You alright?" he decided to drop that subject, but in his head, he wondered who it really was. She couldn't possibly tell anyone, could she? It was a miracle he was still there, at his apartment and not in some police department or jail.  
  
"Yeah." Serena answered, stood up from the bed, and walked past him cautiously but quickly.   
  
Darien sighed and grabbed her wrist. Fear overtook the girl when she got the idea of what might be on his mind. "Serena -- "  
  
"Let me go!" She shouted, trying to free herself.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, so stop it and listen to me!" He shouted back, gripping her small wrist harder. "Okay?" Serena stopped and looked up at him. She slowly shook her head and they sat down on the bed. Darien turned towards her so he could see her better. "Listen, I said I wasn't gonna hurt you, didn't I? So why are you so afraid of me? Come on, I'm going to keep my promise, please, trust me, would you, for once?"  
  
He paused and took a deep breath as Serena looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Look at me." He said, and she turned around and looked into his burning blue eyes. "I know it must be very hard for you to deal with me and your parents' death . . . but . . . I want you to trust me, alright?" He ended softly.  
  
Serena slowly nodded, "It doesn't really feel like my parents are actually gone . . . " she whispered.  
  
"You're not the only one," Darien said as he reached for her. Serena back away quickly, almost automatically. He sighed and retreated. "S - sorry. And, Serena, can you please stay quiet about what happened between us?"  
  
  
  
Without answering, Serena walked over to the door then turned around before disappearing behind it. "Yes." Then walked off. "Oh, and," she retreated, "Molly is coming over." She said without looking at him and then walked off for good.  
  
Molly, her friend, huh? he thought, So that was who she was talking to? How long am I going to pretend like this? Before Amy actually finds out? And that Andrew, can he really keep a secret like that . . ? He reached for the phone and clicked three digits and a ladies voice on the other side said automatically who was the last caller. The number appeared on the phone and the name of the family who owned it.   
  
Catherine and Steve Baker  
  
After it was proven, he hung up.   
  
Serena jumped off the couch and ran over to the ringing door. She opened it, "Good that you could find this place!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Molly said, as she walked in. Molly had brownish redish hair, brown eyes and almost the same height Serena. "Thanks, Mom. Later!" Serena closed the door after Molly and her mom said goodbye. "Wow, pretty cool apartment you got here!" Molly commented as she entered the living room.   
  
"Yeah, well, there's the owner." Serena said, and gestured toward the door by Darien's room with her head. Molly looked over and noticed a tall guy, with black hair, dark blue eyes, in a pair of black jeens, and a loose black tee shirt.  
  
"Wow, Serena, he looks like he just came home from a funeral!" Molly whispered.  
  
"Tell me about it." Serena mumbled more to herself than the friend standing next to her.  
  
Darien stopped before walking fully out of the room. He looked over the two girls and when Molly looked at him, he silently said "Hi" and turned away. He walked back into his room and locked the door behind him.  
  
"What's with him?" Molly asked, whispering.  
  
  
  
SORRY BUT I CANNOT CONTINUE THIS JUST YET. ALL MY READERS ARE WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER AND I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I MIGHT ALSO DISCONTINUE WITH ALL MY STORIES BECAUSE OF STUDIES AND BEING TOO BUSY WITH THAT. SORRY. GIMME MORE ENCOURAGEMENTS AND I MIGHT UPDATE! 


End file.
